


You know...Nyah!

by Half_Troll



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Confused agency, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neko Walter, Walter is a little shit, lance is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: Walter creates a new serum that supposedly can help with more stealth missions. Something to help agents blend in without having to turn into full animals. But instead, it kind of backfires when Walter tries it on himself. Oh the fun to be had!Or, Walter does a dumb and accidentally turns himself into a cat hybrid type being with a personality very close to that of an actual cat.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	You know...Nyah!

It’s been about a year since the events with Killian. Walter and Lance were very good friends, and now roommates since the agency destroyed his home. The two got along swimmingly, so long as Walter kept his science equipment in his room. Lovey, Jeff, and Crazy Eyes mostly stayed in a pigeon coop that hung outside of Walters window like a nest. It was secure and steady, so it wouldn’t fall out of the penthouse window and land on someone. So, as far as the two roomies were concerned, all was well.

The agency decided that they really wanted to try to expand on Walters concealment biotech. It worked with pigeon DNA, but each time they tried a different animal it didn’t work and they would get the black ooze as a response. So, Walter was currently working on that in his own room. He got the exothermic reaction he needed. Now it was the new DNA. So, he took some cat fur from a glove he had.

How had he gathered it? A simple trip really. Lance was against it, but Walter managed to convince him to join him for lunch at a cat cafe. It wasn’t really Lance’s scene, but he did enjoy the coffee as well as getting to pet the kittens in their play area. They seemed to take a real liking to him! It was a fun time. And Walter was able to gather up the cat hair from both his and Lance’s clothes once they were back home by using a pet brush glove. There was a lot of fur to use! So they had more than enough cat samples to test out the serums.

Now. Back in the present! Walter hummed a bit as he picked up the vial of his tech. He took a deep breath, put some fur from a very fluffy tabby cat into a beaker, and then poured half of the vial inside. The reaction he got was extremely promising! The scientist watched intently as the cat fur swirled around the beaker. It dissolved and then only a clear liquid remained. He cheered happily. It was a success! He needed to tell Lance! Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was about 12:00 a.m. He hurried to the door to his room and looked out to see where Lance was. But, before he could step out, he noticed a note was taped to his door.

‘Walter,   
I’m heading out for a couple hours. For the first time in a while I actually have a date! Don’t wreck the penthouse ok? I tried to tell you earlier, but you were wearing your earbuds. So a note will work. I’ll be back by either midnight or early morning tomorrow. No need to wait up. I’ve got some left over chicken and dumplings in the fridge for you.

Again. DON’T wreck the penthouse! I’ve seen what some of your stuff can do! Keep the multi-pen away from Crazy Eyes!

See you later, Walter!

-Lance (a.k.a.) The coolest roommate ever’

Walter sighed a little as he read it. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't tell Lance about this, but he couldn’t help but smile at the small note anyway. Lance was still a little full of himself. However, he was a kind man and a great friend. The scientist tried not to admit it to himself, but he loved Lance a lot…Like...More than a friend. He wished that he himself was dating material, but every time he looked into the mirror all he saw was some scrawny little twig of a scientist. Sure he was both scientist and secret agent, major +10 on the hotness meter, but...other than his eyes? He didn’t look very impressive. There was no way someone as drop dead gorgeous as Lance would be interested in him.

But! No matter! He would be just fine. Besides, Lance was a good enough friend and they enjoyed spending time together. Being able to relax on the couch, watching K-Dramas and action movies, joking and picking on each other. So he was content. Though...it didn’t stop him from kissing the note and keeping it in his bedside drawer with some of the other notes Lance had written for him. The notes ranged from chore reminders to last minute mission orders from director Joy. Looking down at all of them, Walter could only face palm. “God, it’s like I’m a pining school girl…” He groaned.

He closed the nightstands drawer and walked over to his desk where the completed tech was sitting. Lance wouldn’t be back for a long time...If this worked, then he would still have his human hands. So if he needed to make an antidote he could. He could just go ahead and drink it now and see if it worked as he hoped. He took a breath and sighed. It would take 18 hours for an antidote to render anyway. So he got that started. He used the completed tech as a base, and then picked up the beaker. He smacked his lips a little, very apprehensive about this. But, it needed to be done. For Science! 

“Welp…Down the hatch…” He mumbled nervously to himself. He took a breath and knocked it back. Bleh! Lance was right. It did have a weird aftertaste. But, with that now out of the way, all that was left was to wait.

10 seconds, nothing happened. 20 seconds, horrible stomach cramps. 30 seconds, endorphins began pumping through him. And finally after 45 seconds, he passed out onto the floor. The clock read 12:06 a.m.

\--------------------------------------

Lance hummed contently as he parked in his space. He was more than happy, refreshed actually! He had a fun date with a beautiful girl, and even got lucky afterwords! Despite his looks, it had actually been quite a few years since he’s had sex with anyone. Although the date did go well, and he had a happy ending from it, he decided not to meet up with that girl again. She was smoking hot, but there was just something about her personality that was a bit bland. She was way to superficial and one dimensional. It was like she either didn't have a personality or wasn't interested in the conversation at hand. So he figured it would be best if they didn't talk again.  
  
He still enjoyed himself a bit though. So now, he felt relaxed, refreshed, and very ready for bed. It was about 3:49 a.m. by the time he unlocked the front door to his penthouse home. What was curious though was that, despite the apartment being completely dark, Walters bedroom light was still on and his door was wide open. Sure the kid was a night owl, but he’d usually be asleep by now. Not to mention his door was almost always completely closed.

Feeling a sense of dread rising through him, Lance closed and locked the front door behind him before he rushed into the bedroom. There, he saw Walter passed out on the floor. But he was...different. Walter had large, fuzzy cat ears that sprouted from his head. A long fluffy tail sprouted from the boys tail bone that twitched every now and then. He actually had whiskers sprouting from his cheeks. His nails were longer and he had fur the same color as his hair that had grown along his elbows, shoulders, and along his cheekbones. The most horrific part of the transformation though was that the scientist now digitigrade legs that were covered in the same kind of fur. His feet were legit back cat paws!

It took everything he had not to scream. “Walter!” Lance gasped as he rushed inside his room. He fell onto his knees and gently began to pick him up. “Boi what have you done to yourself?!” He asked as he began to gently shake him awake. 

The scientist groaned a bit, face grimacing and nose wrinkling slightly as he opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes now sported slit like pupils. The younger man seemed to squint in surprise. He looked panicked for a half a second before he saw he was in his roommates arms. “Lance?” He asked with a soft groan.

Sterling sighed with relief, shaking his head. “Walter…What did you do?” He asked.

Walter groaned and sat up as best as he could. He was still a bit weak and a little disoriented. “I...You were gone and…I needed to test out the biotech on someone…I already have the antidote working so I figured I could just test it on myself...” He said as he reached up to rub at his head. He looked down at himself and gasped, quickly jumping up onto his legs. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his tail shot right up behind him in surprise. “WHOA!” He gasped as he looked down to himself. “I...It worked! But...It’s...It’s like…” He began as he tried to look behind himself.

The older man looked up to the scientist turned cat with a slightly disturbed expression. “It’s like you’re in some weird midway point between a human and a cat…” He said.

Walter grumbled a little. “Not what I was going for...but ok...Might as well make the best of it…” He said before he looked out to his window. As soon as he spotted the pigeon coop that hung out out of the window…Lance could hear a low growl coming from the younger mans throat. It was the exact same growl that a cat would give before it was about to pounce. His pupils were dilated and he crouched down onto all fours. His rear wiggling and tail swishing behind him. It was like some feral instincts were taking over.  
  
Lance looked between Walter and the coop. It took a second for him to realize that the window was open! He had an ‘Oh shit!’ look on his face as he got up, just as Walter pounced. The larger man was able to grab Walter around the waist, holding him close to his chest as the cat man let out an annoyed ‘ **Yowl!** ’

“Dude! Those are our friends! Lovey, Jeff, and Crazy Eyes remember?!” Lance asked, Walter beginning to try to scratch at his wrists.

Thankfully, Walter stopped himself. As soon as he had heard their names, he immediately calmed down. He took a few deep breaths and looked down to his hands in shock. “I...Oh god was I really about to-”  
  
“Eat your emotional support animal? Yes. Did you eat anything before doing this? What about those chicken and dumplings I left you?” Lance asked, still holding Walter tightly against himself for the birds safety. 

Walter blushed a bit. It took him all he had to not purr at the feeling of Lance's broad chest pressed against his back. Though once the larger man brought up food, he gulped a little. Chicken sounded so good. His stomach answered for him with a painfully loud growl. He blushed a deeper shade of red as he hung his head in shame. “I...I didn’t eat anything yet. I was so enveloped in trying to get the biotech to work….”  
  
Sterling sighed and shook his head. “Come on. Let’s get away from the nice birdies.” He said, carrying Walter out of the room and closing the door behind him as he did. But, it was now pitch dark for Lance. He couldn’t see a thing, as he had forgotten to turn on any lights once he made it inside.  
  
Walter took a moment to take in his surroundings. The taller agent could feel the smaller mans body perk at something. He wriggled out of Sterlings grip and, as Lance tried to feel around for the smaller agent, he suddenly saw the fridge open. The light from inside the appliance lit up the way to a nearby light switch. Normally, the scientist would have banged his toes every step of the way in the dark. But now? He made it through to the kitchen in complete silence.

Lance just stared at Walter dumbfounded as he began to prepare a nice fat helping of Chicken and Dumplings. “...How did you do that? Can cats see in the dark?” Lance asked as he flipped on the light.

Walter was currently heating up his prize in the microwave. He watched the bowl spin 'round and 'round as he gave an explanation. “Not really. Buuuuut they can detect light 7 times dimmer than humans. Cats can see in the ultraviolet range. In order to see in dim lighting, they have more rods than cones. They sacrifice colored vision for improved night vision.”

“...Meaning…?”

“Meaning I don’t have night vision, but I can see better in the dark. It just looks like the room is lit by a nightlight to me.” He said before he perked up and gasped, realizing what he had just said. “I CAN SEE BETTER IN THE DARK! AWESOME!” He cheered.

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Wow...And your feet or...back paws? You were completely silent.” He said.

Walter gasped again and lifted his right leg to look at his furry bare feet. He wiggled his paw pads and smiled in amazement. “Paw beans….” He said quietly.

Lance nearly snorted. Just the amount of wonder in Walters eyes was enough to make the older man smile again. Despite his friends new form, he was just glad that he was alright. “Ah geeze...It’s too early in the morning for this.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “Just finish your late supper/early breakfast and go to bed. On the couch! I’m not gonna have you attack the pigeons when I’m asleep.”

Walter just took his food out of the microwave. His ears laid back flat on his head as he winced from Lance’s words. “Ah...Yeah...Good point.” He sighed before he grabbed a fork and made his way to the table to eat. He looked up to his roommate and smiled softly to him. “Thank you Lance. I'm sorry about this. I hope I don't start acting too weird."  
  
"Pfft! Weird? We do weird on a daily basis baby! It's all good." Lance chuckled, half joking as he turned around.   
  
Walter giggled and nodded. After a second, he had a thought. "Oh! Can you help me set up a camera so I can study my new form tomorrow? We have the day off tomorrow too. I could use the time to see what all I can do!” He said excitedly.

The taller agent nodded, smiling softly to him. “Sure. Goodnight Walter.” He said before he began to make his way back into his bedroom.   
  
“Night Lance!” Walter called before he dug into his food. Lance completely missed the loud purring that the cat man had began producing from the back of his throat. It actually caught the younger man off guard for a moment, but he just smiled and shrugged. He finished his food, drank some water, and walked over to the couch. He made sure to turn off the lights before he laid down on the couch. He looked up and purred once more as he noticed the thin throw hanging over the back side of the couch. He pulled the fleece throw down over himself. He curled up under the blankets and smiled brightly, purring as he closed his eyes to sleep.

He couldn’t wait until the next morning, where he and Lance could spend the day studying this new form together! Though...something was bothering him. When Walter had woken up, he had caught the scent of someone else. A feminine scent. Something floral with a strong fruity chemical scent that made the cat man wrinkle his nose. Who did Lance go out on a date with?


End file.
